


How's pizza?

by Just_Here_To_Procrastinate



Series: My Name is... [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentions of Loki's children, Mentions of Pepper, Mentions of Thor, Nervous Loki, Nervous Tony Stark, Parent Loki (Marvel), Short One Shot, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Here_To_Procrastinate/pseuds/Just_Here_To_Procrastinate
Summary: Tony and Loki finally go on their first date.





	How's pizza?

For two weeks Tony was trapped in purgatory. He finally had Loki’s number and he knew the guy liked him back! Yet their schedules never aligned. Whenever Tony wasn’t working on his thesis, Loki was working, and whenever Loki wasn’t working or in an evening class (apparently the young Brit was taking classic literature as his major) Tony was either in his workshop or past out from an all-nighter. It didn’t help that Loki was practically nocturnal as well and Tony’s sleeping schedule was unpredictable, to say the least. 

The only good thing about the past few weeks was that they had maintained a few semi-consistent conversations over text, though they were mostly the two men complaining about their respective majors. They were ever so slowly learning more about each other, but for Tony, it wasn’t enough. He wanted to see Loki outside of the all-nighters and he wanted to go on that blasted date. 

By the time the third week was rolling around Tony’s frustration was reaching new levels. It felt as if he was dealing with an unpredictably stubborn project in the workshop, something that just wouldn’t go his way and was seemingly impossible. He was going to go insane.

He was sitting at home, a small-ish studio apartment in uptown New York, when his phone buzzed carrying a message that could only have been sent from heaven. 

CuteLatteBoy: Just found out that my class was cancelled. Are you free tonight?

Tony: for you always

CuteLatteBoy: I have time before my shift if you want to go out for dinner?

Tony: I can pick you up?

Loki sent over his address and within ten minutes Tony was running out of his apartment building. He had thrown on a pair of blue skinny jeans, a black button up shirt and his signature leather jacket. He knew he looked good, he just hoped Loki would think the same. 

His Mercedes Benz was parked along the curb, a relic from a time before his father cut him off. It was a sleek silver, the sides splattered in mud and dirty water. The wing mirrors flashed when he unlocked the car.

By the time he got halfway to Loki’s house, which was only twenty minutes away, the nerves had kicked in. What if the date went bad? Or Loki changed his mind about all this? So many things could go wrong, from Loki not liking the restaurant Tony had in mind, to being offended by something he said. 

The only other relationship Tony had been in was with Pepper, which had crashed and burned after a year, and while she was still his best friend, he didn’t think he could just be friends with Loki. And if he messed this up, Tony would regret it for the rest of his life.

Said man was leaning against the wall of his building when Tony pulled up, dressed casually in back jeans and a black jumper over the top of a green shirt. When he opened the passenger door Tony whistled earning him an amused chuckle.

“Do you do that to all your dates?” Loki said, buckling his seatbelt in. 

“Only my favourites.” Tony winked at him before pulling out onto the road. “So, you never said what you like to eat so I thought pizza would be okay? We can go somewhere else if you want, but I thought ‘hey everyone likes pizza and there’s this really nice place near my house’.” 

“Pizza is great, Tony.” Loki cut him off before he could start rambling for real. “How is your thesis going? You’ve been doing a lot of all-nighters recently?”

Tony shrugged. “Oh you know, technically I’ve finished it but I still have to proofread it all to check for mistakes.”

Loki tsked. “Don’t. That reminds me of essays.”

“Oh please,” Tony laughed, “as if you ever make a mistake while writing.”

“Get me sleep deprived enough and all the there’s get mixed up,” Loki said stretching.

Tony swore his legs went on for miles.

The rest of the short ride was filled with meaningless chatter of asking each other how their week was going. Tony told Loki about all the idiots in his class, while Loki told him about all the idiots in his. They joked about how University was slowly killing them and their social lives.

When Tony parked the car across from the small pizza place, he thought everything was going great, that this date was going to be a success. Until the next sentence came stumbling out of Loki’s mouth.

“Tony, there is probably something you should know before we do this.” He looked nervous, eyes downcast, fingers fiddling with the edge of his jumper.

This was it, Tony thought, the ‘let’s just be friends speech’. The ‘I’ve changed my mind’.  
“What is it?” He asked, mouth suddenly dry.

“The reason I do night classes and the evening shift is because I have kids,” Loki started to ramble, “three actually, triplets. And I know what you’re thinking because it’s what everyone thinks. ‘Isn’t twenty-one a bit early to have kids?’ Well, being eighteen isn’t always easy and shit does happen and it’s not like I’m a kid anymore –“

Tony couldn’t help but burst into laughter. It was a full minute until he calmed down enough to meet Loki’s eyes, wiping a tear from his own.

Loki was glaring at him. “Do you think this is funny?”

“I thought you were breaking up with me,” Tony breathed, “not that we are technically dating now, but still.”

“Oh,” Loki said, a smile starting to ease its way back onto his face. 

“You know,” Tony said, leaning over to whisper conspiratorially, “if we were technically dating, I would have to listen to you talk all about your kids and how the hell you manage to raise them, have a job and go to college.”

“I suppose you would.” Loki smiled. “Over pizza?”

“Sounds good to me.”

And for the next two hours, Loki told him all about his triplets, Hela, Fenris and Jörmungandr. About how he had the choice between being disowned or keeping them, a no brainer obviously. About how he lived with his older brother, who still worked for their father. He told Tony how he got back from his shift in time to wake them up and take them to nursery and then he could sleep until Thor brought them home. It was chaotic and messy, two young and inexperienced blokes raising three kids, but they made it work.

Hela was apparently the quiet, book-obsessed one, Fenris was hyperactive, always running around and getting into trouble, and Jör was into everything arty. It was a mixture that made every day livelier than the one before. And it made Tony respect and admire Loki tenfold.

A day ago, if you asked Tony if he wanted kids, he would have probably have said no, but if they came with Loki? He was willing to go all the way.


End file.
